


He is the Monster Breathing Men Would Kill

by DorianPavis324



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Out of Character Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Petra Ral is a Bitch, Sorcerer Erwin Smith, Vampire Eren Yeager, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianPavis324/pseuds/DorianPavis324
Summary: Levi and Eren are mated vampires, have been for over since 1620. As time goes on Levi grows bitter and takes his frustration out on Eren. As the female vampire threatens their rocky mating, tensions grow as the vampire hunters grown in numbers and strength.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter One

A vampire stood at large floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the garden bathed in moonlight. In the garden was another vampire, this one the first's mate, the vampire was tending to some Blood Nights, a flower named for its blood red color but glowed in moonlight. The first vampire admired his mate from the safety of his window, afraid that if he went to see him he would only bring more bitter words and hurt his love. Despite loving his mate the first vampire had grown bitter in the long years of his un-dead life, and instead of talking to a professional, he took his frustration out on his poor mate.

The first vampire is named Levi Ackerman, an old and respected vampire. He used to be loving, doting on his mate, Eren Jaeger. They used to spend nights in the garden tending to its plants together. They used to spend hours in the library, reading book after book. They used to tell each other everything. Now all Levi does is spit bitter words upon his mate who shows him nothing but the love he has since the moment they met.

Levi moved from the window to the desk where there sat a growing frustration. The frustration was a letter for a Miss Petra Ral, a female vampire with an attraction to Levi. The woman has been sending letters seeking his hand in marriage for the past ten years. Despite his refusal saying he was happily mated to Eren she continues. Levi doesn't even bother reading the damn things anymore. He just throws them into the fire burning in the fireplace. Despite his cruelness to Eren, he is not going to betray their bond by laying with another. He may be an asshole but he is a loyal asshole.

There is a knock at the door to his study, a servant claiming Eren requests his time. Levi tells the servant to tell Eren he will be there shortly. He picks up Ral's letters, yes letters as in multiple, and tears them up and then throws them in the fire. Levi then makes his way to the garden where Eren was.

The vampire looked devine in the moonlight, however Levi believed he would look stunning in the sunlight. Eren wore fitted black cotton trousers, a form-fitting white long sleeved dress shirt with a lace lining at the end of the sleeves. On top of his shirt was a dark red vest with black velvet vine design. His boots were a black leather with a low Victorian style heel that laced up to knee. Eren had styled his long brown hair into a ponytail that draped over his shoulder.

Eren perked up when he saw Levi walking toward him however, his eyes held pain and fear with no love to be seen. It hurt Levi to have put the pain and fear in his mate. He needed to change before he hurt his beloved anymore.

"You wished to see me?" Levi asked, standing a good arm's length away from Eren. He wasn't sure if he could be any closer lest Eren closed that distance himself.

"Why do you stand so far, love? Do I displease you for pulling you away from your work?" Eren's eyes flashed with sadness at the thought of displeasing his mate.

'Well I already failed at not hurting him. Grand job Levi, you won the award for shortest time it takes to do the very thing you said you wouldn't do. Congratulations you deserve an award.' Levi thought to himself.

"Oh no I'm sorry I was unsure if you wanted me closer. And you have not displeased me, I was very happy to leave my study." Levi spoke closing the distance between them. "There are some things I wish to tell you but some may be shocking and I fear you will be angry with me for not coming to you sooner."

"Levi, I cannot promise to not be angry for I do not know what it is you want to tell me, but I promise to listen."

"Okay let us sit down first and let me gather my thoughts." Levi said and gestured to the bench a few yards away. Eren nodded and took Levi's offered arm as they walked to the bench and sat down.

Levi took a few minutes to formulate the best possible way to say what Petra Ral has been trying to do, and to explain how guilty he felt for hurting Eren all these years. He wanted to tell him that he was going to seek help with a professional about his anger and bitterness and ways to better relieve it. He figured start with the letters and took a deep breath.

"There is no easy way to tell you this so I'll tell it to you bluntly. A female vampire named Petra Ral has spent the past ten years sending me letters asking for my hand in marriage, at first I would reply back with denies saying I was very happy and content with my mate. She still persists and I've taken to not replying and just burning the letter, I don't even read them. I'm unsure as to why it has taken so long to tell you, I think at first I thought she would eventually move on from me after enough denials and then after no replies." said Levi, looking down at his hands wringing his fingers.

"Have you seen this woman? Slept with her? Gave her any thought that you might say yes to her?" asked Eren, voice steady and unwavering. He didn't sound angry or if he did, it wasn't directed at Levi. Levi looked up shocked Eren would even think Levi would betray their bond.

"Of course not! Despite me being an utter asshole these past many years I remain loyal to you and you alone! Have I wronged you so much that you doubt my loyalty?" Levi asked, grabbing Eren's hand to hold tight. "I promise that despite my cruel words I said to you, I will remain loyal to you. You hold my heart and all it has to give. Everything I am is for you. I know I was cruel to you when you were always undeserving of any words said in bitterness and anger. From now on I am going to be better to you."

Eren was crying when Levi finished speaking, both in sadness and happiness. He was sad that despite his cruelty these past years Levi never betrayed their bond, well except for emotionally abusing him. The happiness was over the fact that Levi still loved him, he could feel the honesty through their bond, just like he felt the bitterness that he had been feeling for the past twenty years.

"Why were you so bitter? Why were you so cruel to me?"

"Despite you being by my side for much of my life, I still went through much of it without you. I grew bitter as the time went on and I wrongly took it out of you. Despite still being wrong of me, I am forever grateful that I never physically hurt you. And before you ask, yes I plan to seek help for my anger. I will never betray you like that again. If I ever do please do what you need to stop me." Levi replied while wiping Eren's tears. He cupped his cheek with one hand while brushing Eren's bangs out of his face. "How could I be so cruel to the one I love the most? I must truly be a monster."

"Love you are no monster. Did what you say hurt? Yes it did but you recognize what you did and are working to fix it. A monster would see no wrong in what he has done and would not work to change." said Eren, who grabbed the hand cupping his face and pressed a kiss to it. "I'm just happy to have my mate back. Now you must be hungry, working in that study of yours all night."

With that Eren led them both to the kitchen, while vampires don't need food they could still eat. Asking the cook for two glasses of warmed O- blood they sat at the table by the window showing the front yard. Contrary to popular belief vampires don't all hunt humans and feed on them like savages. Instead they get their blood from human sympathizers who donate blood so vampires don't have to hunt like animals.

With bellies filled with blood Eren turned to his mate, a gleam in his eyes.

"How are we getting our revenge on the bitch who thinks she is worthy of my mate?"


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter's, Petra is going insane, and a bit of ereri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am abandoning this work. I’m sorry but I don’t think I can write anymore for it. I have fallen out of the fandom and have long since been moved on. If anyone would like to adopt this work let me know.

The vampiress sat at her desk, her strawberry red hair pinned tightly to her head. She was writing yet another letter to the one who holds her heart. The letter profuse with how much she loves him and her begging to leave his current mate. She has written many letters to the vampire and at first she would get replies of rejection, these days she isn’t even deigned with a response. 

It is all that little bitch he calls mate fault. She is sure that Levi belonged with her and she would have him if not for Eren Jaeger. She was there when Levi met Eren.

(1618)

Levi was leaning up against the wall of the ballroom when Petra Ral first saw him. He was stunning even from so far away. She wanted to talk to him but she was nervous, she didn’t want to seem too forward. 

“Say Lord Ackerman, are you courting anyone?” An unknown vampire lord asked. Levi looked startled but quickly caught himself and glared.

“Ah Lord Ackerman! I was curious as to where you were hiding.” A vampire blood lord with long brown hair tied up in a low ponytail and round glasses said, approaching with a smile on his face. 

“Blood Lord Jaeger, what do you want?” Levi said bluntly. The vampire next to Jaeger stifled a laugh.

“See Father, I told you he would think you wanted something from him.” The vampire said, smiling at his father. Levi once again looked stunned before a small smile crossed his face before disappearing.

“Hush Eren. Forgive my son Lord Ackerman, he has yet to learn to filter the thoughts in his head to his mouth.” Jaeger apologized, “May I introduce my son, Eren Jaeger.”

“A pleasure to meet you Eren, I hope we can get better acquainted.” Levi greeted as he took Eren’s hand, kissing his knuckles gently. Eren blushed lightly, smiling warmly.

“We’ll have to see how the night turns out Lord Ackerman.” Eren said before bowing slightly and patting his father’s shoulder before walking away.

“That is some son you have Blood Lord Jaeger.” 

“He gets it from his mother, the firecracker she is. It’s hard to keep up with them sometimes.” Jaeger said fondly, looking at his son who was conversing with a woman who shared a striking resemblance to him. 

“Any advice on how to keep up?” 

“Are you saying you wish to court my son?”

“With your approval Lord Jaeger, and your son’s as well.”

“It is my wife you will have to ask. I may be the Blood Lord but she is the one who runs the household.” Jaeger said, clasping Levi’s shoulder as he led him to his wife and son.

Petra watched on, jealousy filling her veins, hatred for Lord Jaeger’s son consuming her. She watched them for the rest of the night, as they laughed and talked. She watched as Levi pulled Eren out onto the dance floor. Watched as they glided and twirled effortlessly song after song. She watched as they said goodbye and Levi gave Eren a snow white handkerchief, sparking the beginning of their courtship.

Petra remembered the night bitterly. She had gotten to witness their courtship progress into mating, as her family was well connected. If only she had worked up the courage to speak to Levi before the Jaegers did.

Petra looked down at the letter, realizing she had gotten lost in her head, she read what she wrote and was startled. She sounded insane! She wrote how Levi belonged to her and not Eren. She wrote how Eren was confusing him with magic, making him think he loved him. The writing was messy and erratic. However as she read on she started to believe what she wrote.

It had been her subconscious that wrote the letter and so it must be true. Her subconscious must have noticed these things she wrote about. She had to send this immediately, Levi needs to know what Eren is doing! No that isn’t enough! Eren must be killed! Obviously Petra herself couldn’t do it but there were people that could and it would never be connected to her! 

She pulled out more sheets of parchment paper and started writing. Detailing everything she suspected Eren of doing, they would take care of him. And when the deed is done Petra will be there for Levi and help him break the spell Eren so clearly put on him. 

Levi laid in bed with his mate after a day filled with hot passion, filled with relearning how to pleasure his love until he couldn’t take anymore. He stared at the canopy above their bed while Eren slept, curled up into his side. 

“You are thinking too loud, my love.” Eren whispered, “Makes it quite hard to sleep.”  
“I’m sorry mon coeur, I am just getting a feeling that something is going to happen.” (Mon Coeur=My Heart)

“Is it a bad feeling?” Eren asked, sitting up on one elbow, his other hand petting Levi’s naked chest. Levi looked into Eren’s eyes and sat up as well.

“I’m not sure yet, just be careful. I would hate to lose you so soon after I got you back.” Eren laughed lightly and pushed Levi back down, climbing into his lap.

“You never lost me Love.” He leaned down and kissed Levi gently and full of love. The kiss quickly turned heated and gentle petting turned not so gentle. Levi sat up and turned so Eren was on his back with Levi on top. 

Levi broke the kiss to start kissing down Eren’s neck and started sucking and nipping. His fangs extending as he felt Eren’s slow pulse, he bit down before he could think and released the venom that acted as an aphrodisiac. 

This daylight would be very interesting.

A gloved hand read over the frantic writing of a letter a pureblooded vampire sent to the guild. The man had a new job and it was looking like it would be fun. 

‘A pureblood vampire bewitching another pureblood into mating? And a jealous vampiress lusting after the bewitched vampire? Oh this is going to be an interesting job indeed.’ The hunter thought as he set the letter down. ‘However things aren’t adding up. I will need to do some recon before signing the contract. Don’t want to kill the wrong vampire from not getting the whole story. That would be messy, a whole fucking war might break out.’

“Marco? Did you get another contract?” Asked the hunter’s lover, Jean, who leaned over to read the letter.

“Yeah some vampiress named Petra Ral is claiming some pureblood is bewitching another into loving him. It’s clear she loves the vampire who is being bewitched but somethings not adding up.” 

“Petra Ral? I think I heard some rumors of being in love with Levi Ackerman, a Blood Lord who is mated and married to Eren Ackerman, son of Grisha and Carla Jaeger. I know Eren and there is no way he is bewitching Levi, if he was why would they have courted for two years before mating? At Eren’s request.” Jean said, tossing the letter on the desk. He shook his head. 

“If that is true then I need to speak to the Ackerman’s and let them know of the contract Ral issued and maybe even sign a contract with them.” Marco said, going to start packing his bag for the journey.

“I’m coming with you.” Jean demanded, grabbing a rucksack and stuffing clothes into it.

“Jean you know-”

“If you say it’s dangerous then let me remind you who was number five of our graduating class and who knows the vampires you are going to question. If you try to even get close to Eren without me, Levi will kill you.” Jean deadpanned, he paused in his packing to give his full attention to his husband.

“He wouldn’t hurt a member of the Hunter’s Guild, that would be waging war.”

Hunter's and vampires had a treaty that stated if any Hunter within the guild contacted about a vampire practicing black magic or feeding on humans then they were in the right to hunt them. However, there had to be evidence was needed and that was part of the hunter's job, gather that evidence.

“You are entering their domain without invitation or a proper contact with evidence, they would be in their right as defense to kill you.” 

“Fine but you are running if things go south.” Jean smirked and continued his packing.

“Let’s start packing then.”


End file.
